


Have Me

by NiwaEngland



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: About bloody time, Bridget Jones's Diary References, Fluff and Humor, Go get him Harry, Harry pops the question, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, Pride and Prejudice References, Royal Wedding, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiwaEngland/pseuds/NiwaEngland
Summary: Ever heard of that catchy song Don't Marry Her by The Beautiful South?Harry Hart has and there's a question he's never quite got around to asking.





	Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I watch Pride & Prejudice, Bridget Jones and the Kingsman movies. Un-betaed.

"Harry!" Eggsy chirped, leaning around his former mentor with a lopsided smile. "You look like you're a million miles away."

Giving one short shake of his head Harry hummed, "sometimes I think I am."

"Still seeing butterflies?"

"No."

Moving in front of the mirror Eggsy watched Harry's reflection carefully. As usual, Harry was picture perfect. His dark and grey tinted hair was swept neatly back, his stance refined and expression thoughtful. "Is there something that's bothering you though?" Eggsy prompted. "And don't just say you're fine cuz you've had that look on your face for a while now." Getting a _look_ from Harry Eggsy laughed, waving his hand vaguely. 

"I might be wrong and all but recently you seem to be preoccupied."

Staring calmly at his reflection Harry paused. Nothing was amiss to his eye. "It's my face." He offered, studying himself with great scrutiny. As he always did personally and professionally. The glasses were better than the patch but having one side of vision entirely blank still bothered Harry. Often he would overcompensate for a movement and misjudge the space around him. Bumping into things was a bad business for a gentleman spy. 

Eggsy tutted, fixing his attire again with a frown. "Na, it's a distant sort of look. Like maybe you're..." blue eyes met brown. "Sad?"

"Nonsense, this is a very happy day." Stepping up towards Eggsy Harry smiled at him in the mirror. "Very becoming."

"Yeah right, I look like a right bell end in this outfit and you know it." Eggsy tugged firmly at the collar. "It's ridiculously uncomfortable, do they make these outfits with suffering in mind?" 

Harry said nothing, a small smile playing subtly at his lips. Their eyes met and Eggsy felt the familiar spike of elation. The contact lasted longer than either of them considered appropriate. Making a show of it Eggsy cleared his throat. "So um, I've been meaning to thank you. The only reason I've made it this far because of you Harry. Everything that I am now is thanks to you." Turning Eggsy fully faced Harry. "I'm still not great with words but you know what I mean...what you mean to me right?"

"I merely gave you the chance someone once gave me."

"A once in a lifetime chance to change my life, for the better. Against the regular run of candidates, against all odds. You backed me."

A genuine smile spread across Harry's face and Eggsy found himself copying it instantly. He had taken so much stick for choosing Eggsy and he'd do it all over again in a second. "I told you that a lack of a silver spoon didn't condemn you to a lacklustre life. You put in the time, effort and work involved and from it has blossomed a remarkable young man who has fulfilled his massive potential and more."

And there it was, that little flash of sadness, something unsaid or unexpressed. 

Tipping up on his toes Eggsy hoped to joke, wanting to snatch that lost look away. "Kiss the bride?"

Harry stared, "she's not here."

"Okay," Eggsy agreed and grinned. "Then kiss the groom." Without further warning, he leant up and kissed Harry. It was simple and quick, more akin to a peck on the cheek. He let out a little laugh at Harry's stiffness and expression. Dumbfounded as it was. Swaying on the balls of his feet Eggsy chuckled to himself, "my God Harry was it that bad?"

And just like that hands caught and cupped his face firmly, insistent and strong. Harry was suddenly so close, incredibly focused. Eggsy swallowed hard, ridiculously nervous. "Butterflies back Harry?" 

And then quiet unexpectedly Harry Hart kissed him, slowly at first then it deepened. Their lips meeting and moving in perfect rhythm, alongside the hum of hearts. Harry pulled back first, flushed. His expression almost apologetic. His hands fell away, fingers fluttering. Eggsy swayed forward from the loss, opening his eyes and gaping. "Um, what was that?"

Harry looked unsure, an expression that didn't suit his handsome features. "I'm sorry Eggsy, I got carried away."

"No," Eggsy licked his lips. "What was _that_ Harry?"

"I'm sorry," Harry shook his head. Trying to retreat from the room as Eggsy all but grabbed him. 

"That was not-it was. Wow." Trying to spin the older agent around Eggsy huffed as he had to move around Harry instead. Blocking the doors for good measure. "Do you like me?"

Harry seemed offended and for a single moment, Eggsy worried he had badly misstepped.

"Like is too soft a word. If you must know I admire you most ardently."

Eggsy had never been so aware of his heartbeat in his life. "Does that mean... you love me?" The question sounded weaker than he wanted it to. But he needed clarity. 

A beat of silence. 

"Harry," Eggsy tilted his head, resolved. Eyes and voice sharp. "Do you love me?"

Pained and with nowhere else to go Harry finally settled on the truth with a weary sigh. "Yes. I do."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?!"

Harry winced at Eggsy's rather loud exclamation. Taking one look at the ball of radiating energy that was Eggsy Unwin Harry stared firmly at his feet. Catching a hint of his mortified reflection on the surface of his shiny black Oxfords. _Bloody buggering hell._ He wished for nothing more than to retreat, to try and salvage some small aspect of his remaining dignity. "Eggsy-"

"Why the hell didn't you make a move or at least say something. Anything!"

"What?" Harry looked up. The tightness in his chest giving way to a glimmer of hope. 

Eggsy drew a few deep breaths, on the verge of hyperventilating. Never had he suffered from a panic attack but here he was seconds away from entering cardiac arrest. His voice dropped into a hurried hush. "I'm about to get married." He pointed frantically at the double set of decorative doors. "There are over two hundred people out there waiting for me to say I do and you're telling me this now?"

"I never planned to tell you at all."

"Christ!" Eggsy hissed, eyes flashing fire. "Why the hell not? Why didn't you before!?! If I'd have known..."

"Would it have changed anything?" Harry interrupted, smiling desolately. "To exchange one broken heart for another?"

"Oh don't go giving me that shit," Eggsy seethed, distancing himself. "You could have at least of given me a heads up. I didn't know. I had no idea. Let me ask you something, Harry. How is it that you've spent your entire life protecting people but you won't for one moment fight for your fucking self?" Eggsy sighed, drawing himself back and standing straighter. "You should you know. I'd have married you... if you'd have asked." He laughed grimly at Harry's expression of unbridled shock. How could they have been so oblivious to each other's feelings? 

"Then I'll ask." Harry blurted. Thinking inappropriately of a song Merlin had once mentioned. "Don't marry her Eggsy, have me." 

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Eggsy deadpanned. "You're serious yeah?"

"I don't know what I'm doing," Harry offered tersely. Trying then to shamelessly lie. "The butterflies..."

"You lying bastard! Not once have you ever indicated any romantic interest in me or anyone else. God knows I looked for it and hoped for something to happen. I loved you from the moment you showed up and turned my hopeless, shithole of a life upside down. But you kept your feelings a secret and made me feel like a complete idiot every single day. God damn you, Harry. This isn't fair."

Harry was abashed. "I know. I don't know what else to say."

"That's cus you're also an idiot. In trying to be a proper gent you've screwed us both."

Harry frowned, "it doesn't have to change anything."

Eggsy's tongue clicked behind his teeth. "Are you not hearing me? It changes everything. Unless you are having one massive brain fuck and don't mean a word of it."

Harry sighed deeply, the situation was spiralling out of control. Grasping for some solidarity he reached for the truth. "Almost from the earliest moments of our acquaintance, I have come to feel for you a passionate admiration and regard, which despite all my struggles, has overcome every rational and moral objection. Believe me when I say that I have taken into account our differences, drives, standing and the considerable age gap that exists between us."

An uninterrupted minute stretched out between them both.

"Am I supposed to be impressed that you've used social standing as a reason to be put off?" Eggsy finally asked, very much aggrieved. "There are after all so many reasons to not want a guy like me." 

Harry's gaze hardened. "Eggsy, have I ever truly given you that impression before?"

"No, but now I'm starting to wonder. You chose to tell me that you liked me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character? Come off it Harry. From round my way that's considered a clear insult. Should I go find a silver spoon to shove where the sun doesn't shine cause that's the way this is heading." 

Harry was astonished, he looked at Eggsy with an expression of mingled incredulity and mortification. Finally, he pulled himself together. "That won't be necessary," he assured. "Let me defend myself although I have thus far acted poorly." For a moment he hesitated and Eggsy bristled. "I'm afraid you quiet misunderstand, I have always feared that I am not good enough for you. That I am indeed just being an old fool chasing after you, a much younger, more vibrant and attractive man. Agewise I could conceivably be your father, your grandfather at a push."

"Well," Eggsy breathed, feeling lighter and lifting his shoulders in a shrug. Shamelessly pleased that Harry had just admitted to finding him attractive. Finally. "You're not any of those negative things. It just happened yeah?" Seeing a doubting expression Eggsy sighed, running his hand through his dark blond hair. "You're a smart guy Harry, no doubts about it but not everything can be solved with logic or order. Worlds not like that, people aren't like that. Falling in love just happens. It's not really perfect or expected. Sometimes you love a person because of all the reasons they're not like you. And sometimes you love a person just because they feel like home." Eggsy beamed, his smile still slightly off-kilter and terribly endearing to Harry's eye. 

"I thought saving the world was the best feeling ever. Right now what I'm feeling is as Merlin would put it _fucking spectacular._ " Eggsy placed his palm over his chest sincerely. "And all I'm do'in is standing here in a room with you." Eggsy eyed Harry, "doesn't that speak volumes?"

Absolutely charmed Harry reached out, holding Eggsy's shoulders to stabilize himself. For he was, in fact, an old fool still falling head over heels. "Don't get carried away, is this really what you want? We don't even know what it is that we have. Right now it's just a thought. A very lovely unrealised thought. Please consider this carefully, you have your whole life ahead of you, with a wonderful young woman who loves you. This wedding could be the beginning of a very happy life, a full future. The start of a family even."

"But it's not home is it?"

"Eggsy," Harry said firmly, agitated again.

"Harry," Eggsy echoed, puffing himself up. Wishing for once that they were the same bloody height. "For once would you stop citing what is right and answer this for yourself, no one else. Be as selfish as you like but be honest about it bruv." 

"Alright."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes but-"

"Good." Eggsy moved down to one knee and took Harry's hand in his own. "Better ask me quick or I'll just ask you instead. But it has to be proper Harry, you are a gentleman after all and _I do_ have standards."

Harry spluttered, choking on thin air as he stared down at Eggsy in disbelief. "You're already betrothed."

"I've very recently become available," Eggsy grinned. Holding Harry's hand tighter. "I know they'll be consequences and that at times things could be difficult. But it would be wrong to marry Tilde because I don't love her the way I love you. She deserves better than that and I deserve my happy ending and so do you, yeah?"

Harry coloured red, unable to conceal even the most basic emotion. Years of training, perfect practice and precision and he couldn't keep the smile from his lips. "I'd be honoured." Elegantly Harry joined Eggsy on the floor in a kneel, he took Eggsy's other hand resolutely in his own. The action was swift and smooth, as a result he could feel the younger agents pulse jump. "Once more, are you absolutely certain that this is what you want?" 

"I love you," Eggsy determined, boyishly beautiful. "I've thought about it a lot and I'm done waiting, wishing and wanting. I have you back and I can have you forever. I want this, I want you. I'm sure."

Harry's honey brown eye warmed, adoration seeping through. "Alright Eggsy," he smiled. "I have something very important to ask you now. Sorry, it took me so bloody long to find the courage. But here it is. Eggsy Unwin." Harry paused, drawing it out in for his own personal amusement. Smirking as Eggsy began to fidget and then flat out scowl. "Ask me before my knees give out."

"You're far too young to be complaining about such things-"

"Harry!"

"Alright," Harry chuckled, giving Eggsy's fingers a teasing squeeze. "Will you do me the greatest honour and consent to being mine?" As an afterthought he placed a chaste kiss on the back of Eggsy's right hand, eyebrow raised in that debonaire and downright irresistible fashion. "Marry me?" 

Eggsy laughed, blue eyes brilliant. "Of course. One hundred percent yes and about fuck'in time too." 

At that moment Princess Tilde came through the doors, mid-sentence to someone else when her words fell away. She stared at them both, Harry and Eggsy on their knees before each other holding hands. She straightened, her wedding gown sweeping neatly around her form. Blue eyes sharp and set on Eggsy, she took a deep breath. "I'm keeping the dog, consider it a parting gift from you to me." She sighed, unable to mask her disappointment at the development. "I just knew that I shouldn't have left you two alone together." She tried to smile, it was small, ineffective and fell instantly away. 

"Tilde," Eggsy paled, genuinely distraught. "I'm really sorry-"

"I knew Eggsy," she shook her head, not a bang falling out of place. "I knew."

With that said she looked at Harry, a wordless warning there that if he ever slipped up she'd be there to pick up the pieces. Harry nodded once. Eggsy never caught it.

Confidently she turned on her heel, a flicker of a smile on her lips. She was nothing if not resourceful. Flinging open the church doors and facing the sea of guests, she thrust her chin up. "Wedding's off. I've changed my mind. As a gesture of goodwill, I'll be keeping the all the thoughtful gifts. Thank you for coming. Safe trip home."

Among the sea of gaping faces and shocked expressions, not one person spoke out against her. The princess strolled elegantly up the aisle and through the far door, disappearing from view.

Back in the dressing room, Eggsy huffed out a loud laugh, relieved and proud. Tilde was something else. They had gotten to their feet, their hands still holding. Leaning up against Harry Eggsy shuddered in delight as the older agent enveloped him warmly and readily. Without reservation or restraint. "My mum's gonna go mental."

"I'll do my best to win her over."

"Daisy's gonna love you."

"So it would seem."

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

Eggsy took a moment to un-burry his face from Harry's chest. Already the look of mischief was upon him.  
"Ready to make a run for it out the back?"

Resting his forehead against Eggsy's with a soft bump Harry found himself grinning and game. He grasped Eggsy's hand in his own, determined to never let it go again.

"Ready when you are."


End file.
